Make a Wish
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: If she'd seen it in the textbooks, she would've felt it. But according to Sakura, she didn't need love to survive. But that was before she met him.


**Author's Note**: SasuSaku inspiration's back for a little while. I wanted to write something happy before I return to the angst in "Bound to Fall". I'm almost done with the second chapter of that story as well; it shoudl be up later tonight, if everything goes smoothly. Anyway, I'm putting "Queen of Hearts" on hiatus. My inspiration/ideas/patience for that story is zilch-zipkaboo right now. I'm just not into it at the moment. "Heaven's Wheel" as well. No one seems to like that story...Besides, I'm much more content with writing one-shots and little chaptered fics at the present. So many other things need my attention right now, like this cute little idea. It's inspired by the Sakura beach ending, as well as the songs "Airplanes" by: B.O.B. and Hayley Williams, as well as the song "Enchanted" by: Taylor Swift. So, enjoy?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**EDIT**: I am thoroughly _disgusted_ with myself for how many mistakes were in this. I apologize. I fixed them all, and if you see any more, please, by all means, let me know.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Haruno Sakura wished on shooting stars. She wasn't the type of person to believe that kind of stuff. However, she did believe in fairy tales, and happy endings. Sakura was a girl bearing a dreamy heart at the age of eighteen now, new and fresh to the world as a young adult. And not only that, she was in love.<p>

In love.

It wasn't often that Haruno Sakura let herself fall for someone. She was a guarded person; tended to keep her walls as close to her as possible. Her heart was hard with the cold of Time's passing, and her eyes were icy with frost. She'd focused too much on her studies, instead denying what every female heart needs in order to grow.

If she'd seen it in the textbooks, she would've felt it. But according to Sakura, she didn't need love to survive. But that was before she met him. That was before Haruno Sakura, the one that had been given the award for Least Likely to Fall In Love in her senior year of high school, had met him and had fallen in love.

But right now, Sakura found herself walking the beach under the rain of stars. As a medic, she'd learned of the various effects of the weather on the plants and herbs that she'd have to use if she were to tend to the wounded. Being as smart as she was, she'd quickly picked up upon the fact that she was out on the beach during a meteor shower, the ideal setting in which to make a wish. But that didn't trouble Sakura. It didn't even bother her.

The water lapped underneath her bare feet, swallowing the powdery white sand underneath her toes and heels as she brushed through the water, breathing in the scent of the salty breeze. She loved the beach. It was a place that she often came to when she wanted to unwind and relax after a long day at school. But she'd just recently graduated, so there was no need to come to the beach anymore. And yet, she found herself gliding through the waves despite not having a purpose. Only, now that she thought about it, she did have one.

She was in love. And it was a problem.

But the thought of it. The notion of it. It fascinated Sakura; to a point where she couldn't stop thinking about it. What it would be like to hold someone's hand in hers, and having them squeeze her fingers in return. The feeling of someone's lips pressing against hers under a blanket of stars, like tonight. Her heart swelled at the thought, as she continued walking, smiling to herself.

The likelihood of anything like that happening to her was not so great. She knew that she seemed unapproachable to most of the boys in the village of Konohagakure. Several girls had spread word of that faster than the lifespan of the brilliant streaking lights in the sky, thus Sakura had never opened up to anyone. Except for him. Him…

"It's not going to happen to you, Sakura," she murmured to herself. Her eyes drooped. "This isn't a fairy tale."

"You're probably right."


End file.
